


Bitch (Michael and Lincoln on Five Random Days)

by froggy (therealfroggy)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/froggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short vignettes showing Michael and Lincoln's relationship after escaping Fox River (not canon, obviously).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitch (Michael and Lincoln on Five Random Days)

_Day 1_

“Shut up, will you?”

“Nuh-uh. You've been moping around for days, and then you went and left a message on her machine. Are you still in love with her?”

Michael sighed and rolled onto his side. “You can be such a pain sometimes, Linc. You know, there's a reason why we're here, sleeping in the luggage compartment of this crappy train, instead of you still sitting on death row and my taking Sara out to dinner.”

Lincoln stared at his brother for a minute, then turned over, back to him. “Go take her out to dinner, then.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Now you're just acting childish, Lincoln. Come on. Do you think I would even have gotten as much as an ink line on my skin if it wasn't for you? You're the reason why I went through all of this in the first place. Not Sara Tancredi.”

“Yeah, and I'm the reason you're still acting like a teenager who got turned down by his prom date?” Sarcasm was not a trait usually found in Lincoln's voice.

Michael gave up and rolled over again, facing in the other direction. “Childish, Lincoln.”

 

_Day 2_

“Linc, stop it. Stop it right now or I will leave you here and go to Panama on my own.”

“Like you would. You'd get mugged as soon as you stepped over the border. You're too pretty and tender to be walking around alone; you need me.”

“Just stop, will you? Jesus, Linc; now who's acting like a teenager?”

“And who's got the self control of one?”

“Like you... Linc... Like you wouldn't, if I was doing that to you.”

“Doing what, Mike?”

“That... thing. With your mouth.”

“You mean this?”

“Yes! Oh God, I mean, ye – Linc! Stop it, dammit!”

“I don't think so.”

“But I told you, Linc, I wasn't... Oh shit! Linc, if you don't stop now, I swear -”

“Swear away, Mikey boy. You know I like it when you talk dirty.”

“Fuck you, Linc.”

“You know I've got a killer pun for that, don't you?”

“Don't. Even. Go there.”

 

_Day 3_

“I can't believe you, Lincoln! What if someone had come by?”

Lincoln shrugged. “No one came by, Michael. There wasn't a soul around for miles. What's the big deal?” He didn't really see what the trouble was, anyway; they had the supplies and they had the money – what more was there to be bothered about?

“You jeopardize the entire plan!” Michael ranted, looking slightly wild even as he rolled down the car window to let the wind in. “You risked getting us both caught, just so you could flirt with that bimbo! Five million dollars, Linc, a new life; and you risked it all on a pair of fake breasts with blonde hair!”

A silence stretched for a few minutes. Michael thought it was angry. Lincoln knew it was pensive.

“You're not mad because I risked anything,” the older brother said conclusively.

“What? Yes, I am! Damn you, Lincoln, I am fucking mad at you!” Michael was all but hissing and spitting by the time Lincoln pulled over. “Why are you stopping? Get driving; we can't afford to lose time.”

“Yeah, it's pretty obvious you're angry, but it's not because I didn't keep the look-out act up. You're angry because I flirted with the bimbo,” Lincoln concluded. He turned in his seat to look directly at Michael. “You're jealous.”

Michael looked as if he was about to get bitchy (Lincoln loved it when he got bitchy), but apparently thought better of it and looked away. “Just drive, will you?”

Lincoln grinned and put the car in gear before bringing them back on the road. Michael sulked like a teenager.

 

_Day 4_

“We're leaving,” Lincoln growled. He slammed the money to pay for their beers on the bar, then all but hauled Michael out of the place and into the car.

“Lincoln! What's your problem? I hadn't even finished my beer! You were the one who wanted to go in there in the first place,” Michael complained, perplexed by his brother's strange behaviour.

“Yeah, well, we're wasting time,” Lincoln snarled.

“Now who's jealous,” Michael snorted. “Just because I talked to that guy -”

“Shut up. I'm not even going to let you finish that sentence. You can be such a bitch sometimes.” Lincoln slammed the car door shut and roared the engine. His brother really was a bitch.

“Fuck you, Lincoln!” Michael was angry; his eyes were dark and his cheeks flushed. He only looked like that when they were fighting or having sex. At the time, Lincoln wanted to do both.

Half an hour later, Lincoln was pressed back against a tree with Michael on his knees in front of him. “I'll give you bitch,” the younger man smirked. Lincoln was about to repeat the phrase when devilish lips began devouring him.

He moaned it instead. “Bitch!”

An hour later, Michael's proverbial whiskers were dripping with cream and yellow feathers. Lincoln smiled and drove the car. “Bitch.”

“Likewise,” Michael grinned.

 

_Day 5_

“Michael. We've got the money, we're on the boat, we're on our way out of here. What the hell is wrong?”

“...”

“Oh, come on! It's about her again, isn't it?”

“No. I'm not thinking about Sarah, Lincoln, so just let it go, ok?”

“You're over her, then?”

“There never was anything to get over.”

“Then why were you whining about her for days after we left Fox River?”

“I had issues to deal with.”

“Yeah, right. Took you long enough to get over her.”

“Shut up, Linc. Feeling guilty is not the same as a heartache.”

“Pussy.”

“Neanderthal.”

“Sex?”

“Hell yes.”

Michael is moaning into his mouth. Lincoln is ripping off clothing and biting the tender skin of Michael's neck. Michael lets himself be forced down on the bed. Lincoln groans and buries himself to the hilt in scorching velvet.

“You're so fucking... possessive,” Michael moans, legs clenching around Lincoln.

There are love bites and bruises all over their bodies afterwards.

Michael smirks. He loves it when Lincoln gets jealous.

“Bitch,” Lincoln says with a grin before rolling over to sleep.


End file.
